


Team JSMN Prologues

by QuietFangirl



Series: Team JSMN [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cameos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietFangirl/pseuds/QuietFangirl
Summary: 1. The universe and those in it belong to Rooster Teeth and not the author.2. Any resemblance of the original characters to anyone in real life is purely coincidental.Now that the boring part has been finished, these are the prologues to one of my custom teams: team Jasmine. If you enjoy reading the prologues, I will be posting what I have so far of the main story. I know that not many read original team stories, but if you are interested for characters outside of the main cast, give this one a shot!





	1. Jade Fidi

A woman stared out at the transfixed crowd. She raised her arms high, and the audience cheered. She lowered them and waited for silence. The best she got was a susurration, but she continued regardless.

Almost teasingly she lifted up the hem of her floor length black dress, and some of the newer visitors wolf-whistled. Most of them, if not all, were men. They immediately stopped when the spotlights shut off. A thin beam of light rested inches from the skirt.

Higher up in the tent, faunus employees adjusted mirrors.

In a blink of an eye, the light rebounded off her gleaming jade green snake tail and bounced off of mirror after mirror. The audience stared in amazement as a younger lady darted out from behind the stands and was launched skyward by the first woman’s muscular tail.

She flew in a practiced arc, her iron-flat black hair flowing out behind her. She shut her eyes.

The world was different when she opened her eyes. It was still familiar. She was facing down a trio of Grimm, specifically Creeps. Dully, she registered a man barking orders and the thunder of footsteps. She unstrapped a battleaxe from her back and adjusted her grip as one charged. She slammed her tail against the ground and she shot up into the air.

Back in reality, she glided through the air. She soared through an acrobat ring and lashed her tail around it. She dangled and waved at the audience.

In the flashback, she aimed the spike end of her battleaxe at the sky and bullets of Dust filled the sky. The recoil of the weapon sent her plummeting straight onto the Creep’s back. It roared and tried its best to buck her off. She hardly even moved. A second Creep brought its tail down over her head.

She pulled herself up and grabbed onto the top of the ring. She flipped over and her tail hit the light, scattering green beams of light all over the crowd’s heads.

She wrenched the axe out of the first Creep’s back and rolled out of the way of the tail just as it slammed into the place she just was. A low growl came from behind her and she ducked. The third Creep got a mouthful of air. She wrapped her tail around its leg.

She contorted her tail into various shapes, and the light formed stars, hearts, and most impressively the carnival’s crest. The audience oohed and aahed. She was now holding herself up by just her arms.

She yanked the leg to the side and the Creep fell. She shot bullets of Ice Dust at the feet of the other two, and they literally froze. She drove her axe into the Grimm’s pitch black flesh. It vanished into ash.

She adjusted her grip on the hoop and spun around the hoop, the light vanishing as her tail left. She twirled up to the outside of the ring.

She whirled around and sliced her axe through the leg of an approaching Creep. She coiled her tail around its neck and yanked towards the ground. It slammed on the ground, belly facing skyward.

On the ring she pushed off and fell through the air. The citizens gasped. She nudged her aura slightly as she neared the ground.

shot Dust backwards into the approaching Creep and used the momentum granted to slam her axe into the exposed stomach. As it dissolved, she spun around. Her axe glanced off the facial bone plate and it opened its maw to bite her.

She hit the end of the see-saw and sent the woman spiraling into the air. On the ground, she took the place of the woman and posed, excellently displaying her snake tail and reflecting the light up into the mirrors.

She frantically blocked the bite with her axe, straining to hold back the massive Grimm. Explosions boomed behind her as she fired her weapon, trying to get whatever leverage she could. She coiled her tail around one of its legs and pulled herself forward and between its two legs.

The woman spun elegantly above her, tail gently looping around the hoop and dipping past it. The lady on the ground slid her tail out of the way as the spotlight flicked off. The tent was pitch black, and only the faunus could see what came next. Of course, there were no faunus in the audience.

She ripped her axe along its underbelly lengthwise, and it collapsed on top of her. She gasped for air as it dissolved into ash. She laid flat against the ground for another moment to catch her breath and let her aura heal her.

The lights flashed red, and the audience gasped. The woman on the hoop was hanging by the very tip of her tail and was making an over-exaggerated scary face, forked tongue in full view. She swung off the hoop entirely and flipped in midair. When the lights flashed back in, she was inches from a regular visitor’s face. Her tail was wrapped around a trapeze bar. The other lady had slithered off the stage in the darkness.

<Jade Fidi Introduction-End>


	2. Sandra Rena

A lady strode through the deserted streets, hands shoved in her less than substantial pockets. Her tanned, toned thighs rippled as she walked, moving as if she owned the place. She took out her scroll and tapped it as she walked.

She entered a small crafts shop and waved at the old man behind the counter. He waved back and gestured behind the counter. She grinned and hopped it.

In the back room was all the fabric scraps that were too small to be useful for anything besides comparisons, but they were the only type of that fabric left. She settled down in her normal fabric nest and let her scorpion tail uncurl. She gathered up a small pile and stitched the scraps together.

Out front, there was a loud crash followed by indistinct screams. She stood up and slid out her pistol. Slowly she crept to the door frame and leaned around the frame.

A man was lying prone on the shop floor. He had the uniform of a town guard. There was a very loud roar from outside the broken glass.

A Beowolf was surrounded by uncertain town guards. Further back was a ring of scared citizens. It roared. The guards flinched away.

A paw bore down on a guard’s head. She was already jumping out through the window. Her aura blocked any glass from touching her as her gun transitioned to a spear. A sandy yellow filled the air, and time slowed.

She shoulder-checked the poor guard out of the way and blocked the blow with her spear. The guards breathed a sigh of relief. She rolled to the side and stabbed upwards with the spear. Her tail jabbed it in the leg, but glanced harmlessly off its bone-like armor.

The crowd booed at the missed hit. It bent down to bite her, and she blocked it with the shaft of her weapon. They cheered at this. She brought her tail up and stabbed it into its maw. The crowd looked at each other, at a loss for what they thought.

She did not wait to hear their reactions. The Beowolf bit down on her tail, and she felt her aura starting to drain away. She ripped her tail out and winced. It roared again and fell to all fours. She ignored it.

She gazed, despondent, at her bruised tail. The crowd of citizens muttered and looked at each other. Her eyes narrowed. Her brows furrowed.

Her spear shifted back into a gun and she fired. Once. Twice. She emptied her clip into its chest. In less than half a second she was driving her spear through its beady red eye. It shrieked and dissolved into ash.

A small child was the first to start clapping, poking their head around their mother’s skirts. Others picked up the applause until she was surrounded by the sound. 

She grinned and held her spear upright. She jutted out a hip, rested her free hand on it, and arched her tail up over her back. Cameras flashed.

The next day, she was back in the fabric nest as if nothing had happened. A nice weapon shop owner had replaced her clip, and she was finishing up the patchwork peacock she had been working on yesterday.

The shopkeeper knocked on the door frame, and she looked up. He tossed a bag of fabric into her lap and handed her a newspaper. She raised a brown eyebrow that did not match her sandy blonde hair. He pointed to the headline.

It was not open to the first page, but it was definitely a single-page spread with her confident pose from yesterday, a Grimm poorly photo-shopped into the background. The headline proudly proclaimed, “Grimm defeated by brave faunus citizen.”

<Sandra Rena Introduction-End>


	3. Maddie Raudona

A young lady walked through a dark forest, her feet landing solidly on a dirt path pressed flat by the thousands of feet that had walked down there before. She moved quickly in the way that high school students do when they have less than a minute before the bell rings but they are not allowed to run. A plain brownish black hoodie was pulled up over her head, and branches tugged gently at her jeans.

Light gently filtered in through the leaves overhead as she neared a clearing. Just out of her view, a pair of bright red eyes gleamed out of the bushes. Her head jerked up and, blue eyes wide, turned around quickly. Nothing. She sighed in relief and walked entirely into the clearing. Spiderwebs lined the trees, so thick in some places that they were practically walls.

A soft summer breeze disturbed the leaves, and they rustled quietly. She gazed forlornly at a pine tree standing firm in the center of the clearing, ringed by daffodils and sunflowers. She took out a greatsword and very carefully carved “MR” on the tree at her eye level, as well as the year and season. She laid a slightly wilted rose on the ground near it.

She turned slowly and wandered back to the path. A low, menacing growl started on her left side, but when she looked, it fell silent. Another growl started on her right, and she started walking faster.

Halfway down the path, isolated from both the clearing and the path’s beginning, an Ursa blocked her path. The head of a Beowolf rustled out of a bush on her left. She stepped back until another growl signalled the arrival of another Beowolf on her right.

Very slowly, she pulled her hoodie up over her head and tied it around her waist.

Her tee-shirt was gray and had a rose on it with petals falling down its stem. There were six arm holes, all in use. Two swords were sheathed on her hips, and one more was across her back.

She unwrapped her four extra arms from around her stomach and unsheathed the swords on her hips. She held one sword in her two lower arms on her left and held the other in two hands on her right. She slid the final sword out of its sheath with her two upper hands.

Behind her more Beowolves approached. She hefted her swords and spun on her heels, much more confident with a clear target and weapons in her hands. Her bright red hair streamed out behind her as she lunged.

She whirled. Swords met claws and teeth. She stabbed through one, and it vanished into ash. At the same time she sliced another one’s head off. She ducked as an Ursa’s claw swished over her head. She held herself up by her two bottom hands, holding her greatswords in one hand each, and kicked a booted foot into the Ursa’s unarmored abdomen.

She threw herself up into the air and flipped over. She jabbed her greatswords down through the remaining Beowolves’ heads, and they vanished into ash.

The Ursa advanced, and she stepped back as if it was a dance.

She stepped to the side and stabbed one of her swords into its side. It lurched away before she could reclaim her sword. She paused for an unfortunate moment as she recalculated a strategy.

In an instant the Ursa knocked her down and stood over her. She let go of her swords, which were trapped under its weight.

She grabbed the nearest Ursa leg. She adjusted her position to give her some leverage before abruptly pulling the leg up and sending the Grimm crashing to the ground. She wrenched her greatsword out of its side and stabbed it cleanly through the Ursa’s neck. It dissolved into ash, leaving her alone in the forest.

She stretched, her knuckles cracking, and sheathed her swords. She untied her hoodie and draped it over one of her topmost shoulders and strode out of the forest, exhaustion threatening to consume her body.

<Maddie Raudona Introduction-End>


	4. Nicole Litonis

A girl sat behind a store counter, bored out of her mind. She had officially decided that working part-time in a Dust shop was not worth the Lien. Well, maybe it was, but it certainly was not all it was cracked up to be.

She tapped her heeled sandal on the floor impatiently and drummed her fingers on the counter. A few customers wandered in, but they left pretty quickly. People were hesitant to buy Dust that was not Schnee brand. No, all the Dust that was sold was mined, purified, packaged, and sold by the family that ran the shop.

A man confidently walked in, followed by a crowd of people in black suits.

“Hey there darling,” he greeted. She shifted uncomfortably, hand drawn to the peacock feather fan. “Look, I need all the Dust in the store.”

She raised a jet black eyebrow and pulled out her scroll, tapping numbers into it. “That’ll be-”

“-Let me rephrase,” he interrupted. “I need all of the Dust in the store,” he pointed a white cane at her and a red cap on the end flipped up, “for free.”

He tilted his head towards the Dust tubes, and the men attached canisters to the bottoms.

“Oh, you’re robbing me?” she asked.

“Uh, duh.” He shook the cane and dropped a bag on the counter. “Crystals. Uncut.”

She unfolded her fan with a snap, the peacock feathers spreading out. She tilted her head in an overdramatic way and tapped a finger to her cheek. “Um,” she drawled, “no.”

Before he could react she batted the gun cane away with her fan, and ice slowly overtook it. She snapped it shut and threw it at the door, and the door slammed shut. Ice crystallized over the frame, effectively locking them in.

She slid her bow off her back and twisted the grip. It twisted into a staff with bladed ends. She knocked the cane out of the man’s grasp and sliced at him with the pointed end.

She ducked and slammed the center of the staff into the back of the man’s knee. He fell to the floor, and she unfolded her peacock tail. The person walking up behind her was met with a wave of fire. She spun around and whacked him in the side of his head. He fell like a sack of potatoes.

A man slammed a weapon down on her head. She instinctively flared her tail, sending rocks into his face. She turned and smacked him with the flat of one of the blades before hitting him in the head. He crumpled to the floor. The other men looked at each other warily.

The man with the cane groaned and pulled himself to his feet. “Neo!” he shouted.

A small woman politely strode out from the aisles. High heeled boots quietly clacked on the linoleum tiles. She gave a small wave and twirled an umbrella over her shoulder.

She tightened her stance and aimed one of the blades at the approaching woman. She leapt forward and sliced with her staff.

A lacy pink parasol was blocking the hit. She twirled the staff and tried another hit. Again, it was met by the umbrella.

A sharp black heel knocked her off-balance. It was followed by a second as Neo kicked at her.

She turned and fanned out her tail. The lady’s leg was trapped in an icy prison, and her eyes shifted to white. She frantically tried to pull her foot free.

She slashed downward with the staff, and Neo parried with her umbrella. A blade shot out from it and she fell back.

The ice shattered, broken by a solid hit from the umbrella blade. The woman kicked at her again, and she rolled out of the way. She spied the first man tapping ash off a cigar while filling a canister with Dust. She swiped at his knees, and he fell.

She rolled onto her stomach and fanned out her tail, sending lightning up into the woman’s umbrella. She got to her feet and stabbed with the staff.

She dodged elegantly, a mocking smile adorning her face. She kicked, but was hastily parried by the staff. A second roundhouse kick knocked her over.

She was panting, her aura slowly draining. Her eyes narrowed and flashed menacingly. “Drop the Dust and leave,” she commanded. The ice on the door broke open as the robbers ran for it. In minutes the store was empty.

She sagged against the counter, aura depleted. After she recovered from using her Semblance on such a large scale, as well as the difficult fight, she began putting the Dust back in place on the shelves.

Working in a Dust shop was really not as great as people thought it would be.

<Nicole Litonis Introduction-End>


End file.
